To The Death
Synopsis Mary Must Defend Her Throne Mary realizes her need to return to Scotland is becoming increasingly imminent and that along with the help of Bash, she must raise her own army to save her throne. Elizabeth enlists Lola's help to find out information about her mother, which backfires when Lola gets caught. Plot Queen Elizabeth stands watch as her mother, Anne Boleyn, is beheaded. Lola overhears her awaking from her nightmare. Catherine meets with her recently released advisor who tells her that he won't fight, and neither will his generals, unless they are paid in full. She and Charles learn that a Greek prince is coming to France in two weeks to raise an army, so Catherine agrees to pay the soldiers for their service. The Vatican and Rome refuse to help Catherine raise the money she needs to fight the Red Knights, but they offer money to Mary to raise an army so that she can take back Scotland. Catherine sends her to Bash for help raising her army. She demands to meet the men and Bash agrees to accompany her. She also needs Greer's help. Catherine and Charles turn to Narcisse for help raising the money necessary to pay their soldiers. Mary visits Greer at her tavern where Greer has stopped leaving her room and Mary learns of Greer's pregnancy for the first time. Mary makes an offer to help Greer by trying to have Lord Castleroy released from prison with Catherine's help. When Charles and Catherine go into the village, they learn Narcisse has tithed the peasants, enraging them against the monarchy because they don't have the money to pay the crown. Elizabeth tells Lola the story of her mother's death and the lengths to which her father went to have her executed. When Robert Dudley enters court, Lola is asked to stay so that everything between Dudley and Elizabeth remains above board. They make a promise that one day they will be together again. When he leaves, Elizabeth asks for Lola's help getting revenge on the woman whose testimony led to Anne Boleyn's death. Catherine and Charles find out that the money they need hasn't been raised yet. She storms out to think and Charles tells Narcisse to prepare for a trip. He's going to find the money himself. Mary meets with the General of the mercenary army. He wants all of the money she has raised. She counters that before she'll agree to pay that amount, he and his army need to break Lord Castleroy out of prison. The general agrees and sets off with his men. Elizabeth and Lola walk through the steps of their plan; Elizabeth does not have much mercy left for Lady Somerset. Bash and Mary reminisce about the time they two of them tried to run away in order to avoid the prophecy about Francis' death coming true. Charles and Narcisse visit a casino and he places the deeds to the royal vineyards up for collateral. The army returns with Lord Castleroy and Mary demands they get him to a physician at once. Lola and Elizabeth await the perfect moment at the Jubilee to enact their revenge plan. When Lola tries to put the pearls in Lady Somerset's bag, the strand rips leading to the both of them being arrested. In the dungeon, Lola tells Lady Somerset that she was paid by a man at the Jubilee to put the pearls in the bag. Lady Beatrice Somerset confesses to her lie while inside the dungeon and the chambermaid who originally told the tale is brought before the queen. The night maid tells Elizabeth it wasn't a lie; Anne Boleyn planned to sleep with her brother in hopes of conceiving a son. Charles tries his luck at the casinos and when they reach half what they need, Narcisse suggests they bag their winnings and walk away for the time being. Charles decides to bet it all. He loses everything. They learn there's a fight in the basement and Narcisse enters hoping to win four times the amount they just lost. Narcisse is injured in the fight, but they win. Elizabeth meets with Lola following their failed revenge plot. Lola learns Elizabeth has forgiven Lady Somerset. Elizabeth vows to rule England like her father but her heart like her mother. Talk turns to Robert Dudley and Elizabeth's relationship and Lola suggests perhaps there is another great love in Elizabeth's future. Elizabeth shows her thanks by allowing Lola a moment with John. Catherine and Narcisse discuss his trip to the casino and Catherine asks Narcisse to be her lord chancellor. He agrees. Bash and Mary reunite Greer and Aloysius. She asks for his help, for him to be the father to her child. He refuses. Mary tells him to look inside his heart for the embers of his love for Greer. He changes his mind and agrees to leave with her. Bash decides to go to Scotland with Mary. Catherine and Charles pay their generals and she's informed a tribute has been delivered to her chambers. She goes to her room to find a note and a box containing the Red Knight's mask. Returning to the dinner she finds all the generals dead and Charles standing over them. - TVFanatic Quotes Lord Narcisse: I only see one option. But it might be a little unseemly for a young King to authorize... So early in his reign. Queen Catherine: Then he won’t authorize it. You’ll do whatever it is, and tell us after. Queen Mary: Those memories are apart of me Greer. But I am stronger than they are. King Charles: I don’t understand why we have to take time to visit the Generals. Queen Catherine: A king should always deliver good news in person. Bad news should be sent by a messenger. Or let them find out on their own. Notes * King Francis, King Henry VIII, Gideon Blackburn, Ellen Norwood, George Boleyn, and John Knox were all mentioned but do not appear. * Anne Boleyn is a heavy plot point. * John Philip make his first appearance in months. * This episode takes place over 2 weeks. * It has been 50 years since the coronation of King Henry VIII. * A portrait of Henry VIII can be seen behind Lola when talking to Queen Elizabeth before the party. * King Henry VIII's coronation was on 24 June 1509. Making in June 1559. However all other events like King Francis death, and King Charles' Coronation make in June 1561. * Robert Dudley is going north for an unnamed destination. * Mary Stuart found out Greer is 9 months pregnant. * Mary Stuart's rape from Season Two was mentioned. Acts of War. * Sebastian bring up when he and Mary tried to run away to Scotland. For King and Country. * Lord Castleroy is freed from prision and makes his first and only appearance of Season Three. * Lord Castleroy and Greer are reunited, and he has agreed to raise her baby. They are both leaving, and traveling to the other side of France. * Sebastian confessed to Mary Stuart he still has feelings for her, and is going to accompany for to Scotland. Death Toll Death CountKill Count - General Gaghan - 12 French Generals Trivia * The episode images were released on April 22, 2016. * Jonathan Keltz, Rose Williams and Ben Geurens were all credited but did not appear. * Celina Sinden is pregnant in real life and married to Rossif Sutherland who played Nostradamus. Historical Notes * George Boleyn was convicted of incest with Anne Boleyn, and plotting with his sister to kill King Henry VIII. They were both executed as a result. However no substantial evidence for either crime was ever found. * Anne Boleyn was charged with adultery, incest, and plotting to kill her husband. * Charges of witchcraft agents Anne Boleyn is widely debated, as it wasn't include in the indictment records. * King Henry VIII's coronation was on 24 June 1509, making it 52 years ago as it is June 1561. * Queen Elizabeth said she was 2 when her mother died. She was 3 month away from her 3rd birthday. * The Swiss Alps aka The Alpine region of Switzerland is more than a night's ride by carriage. * Catherine de' Medici never had an uncle Alfonso, but she did have an aunt Alfonsina but she died in 1520. * This is no record of a Beatrice Somerset testifying agents Anne Boleyn. * This is no record of a Chambermaid or Night Nurse testifying agents Anne Boleyn. * General Gaghan did not exist. Gallery Promotional Images - To The Death 1.jpg Promotional Images - To The Death 2.jpg Promotional Images - To The Death 3.jpg Promotional Images - To The Death 4.jpg Promotional Images - To The Death 5.jpg Promotional Images - To The Death 6.jpg Promotional Images - To The Death 7.jpg Promotional Images - To The Death 8.jpg Characters * Credit Order |- | Adelaide Kane | colspan="2" | Mary Stuart |- | Megan Follows | colspan="2" | Queen Catherine |- | Rachel Skarsten | colspan="2" | Queen Elizabeth |- | Torrance Coombs | colspan="2" | Sebastian |- | Celina Sinden | colspan="2" | Lady Greer |- | Anna Popplewell | colspan="2" | Lady Lola |- | Craig Parker | colspan="2" | Lord Narcisse |- | Charlie Carrick | colspan="2" | Robert Dudley |- ! colspan="3" | Guest Staring |- | Michael Therriault | colspan="2" | Lord Castleroy |- | Siobhan Murphy | colspan="2" | Countess Van Court |- | Juan Chioran | colspan="2" | Archbishop Ridolfi |- | Krystin Pellerin | colspan="2" | Beatrice Somerset |- ! colspan="3" | Cameos |- | Spencer MacPherson | colspan="2" | King Charles |- | Patrick Galligan | colspan="2" | General Gaghan |- | Mary Kelly | colspan="2" | Matronly Servant |- | Unknown | colspan="2" | Anne Boleyn |- |- Video References }} Category:Episode Category:Season 3